


Impulse Control

by wonxas



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, In A Heartbeat AU, M/M, Maybe OOC, i have no impulse control, im projecting myself on to dowoon and wonpil sorry, sorry for this mess of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonxas/pseuds/wonxas
Summary: Park Jaehyung did not want his only three friends to chase after one Brian Kang. Not. At. All.The catch? The three friends—Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil, and Yoon Dowoon—are actually... his heart.(or that jaehyungparkian in a heartbeat au where it makes no sense)





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked out In a Heartbeat, I suggest you do! It's really cute. Here's the link: In a Heartbeat Go support the creators I beg you!!!
> 
> Also the non-capitalization was intended... and this was beta read so i really hope this makes sense...

"SUNGJIN!" jaehyung whisper-yelled. "are you really going to let wonpil and dowoon race after him?"

"well I don't see the problem here," sungjin spoke. "they are chasing the man of your dreams." wonpil and dowoon were currently trying to climb a tree, looking for a good view of the man of jae's dreams.

"hyung, hyung!" they spoke in unison. "we found him, we found him!" sungjin and jae scrambled up the tree, trying to get a good look of the boy.

"ahh, he's so beautiful, dowoonie. i guess jae finally picked something good for once in his life, huh?" wonpil said to dowoon. they laughed while jae sputtered something about snakes and that they weren't to be trusted.

"yeah, wonpil hyung, he sure did. we should go down and introduce ourselves to him, for jaehyung hyung," dowoon replied.

"that's a great idea boys!" sungjin exclaimed. they all cheered.

"sungjin, no! you're supposed to be their impulse control!" jae screamed at them, but it was already too late. dowoon and wonpil were already stalking towards the poor boy, gushing at how cute he was.

"hey, hyung? when you to get together does that mean i get to call him hyung too?" wonpil asked to jae, who was currently scrambling down the tree, trying to stop his three friends from outing him.

"no because we're never going to be together!" jae felt exhausted and just wanted to rest but—"WONPIL, DOWOON NO!"

jae smacked away their advances towards the boy's hand and in turn, this causes jae to hold his hand. jae immediately ripped his hand away and did some hand trick to make his crush on the boy not seem obvious (but in reality it was).

"oh! he reads... is this poetry?" sungjin exclaimed. "he's smart too. you really got your work cut out for you, jae."

while sungjin was examining the book of poetry, jae was busy chasing down dowoon and wonpil. they were running in circles around the confused looking boy. said boy was trying to make sense of this whole predicament.

"gotcha! finally!" jae moaned, hands clasped tightly around dowoon and wonpil’s wrists. he looked up slightly and saw mr. steal-your-fans— _brian_ , his mind finally supplied— staring down at him, looking aghast.

" _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god jesus pray for me!_ " jae screeched, walked backwards with his hands still around dowoon and wonpil's wrists. sungjin finally looked up from the book and saw the look of horror on his friend's face.

"jae watch out you're—" sungjin was cut of as jae tripped into a dumpster bin, groaning as wonpil and dowoon landed on him. sungjin rushed over to the bin scrambling to help his friends.

meanwhile as this all happened, a certain brian kang stood in the middle of the courtyard, with a look of confusion and mild amusement on his face. his face trailed after the faces of his schoolmates, looking to see if any of them noticed what happened, but they see as if they didn't. he got over his confusion as soon as the bell rung, walking towards the front buildings so he wouldn't be late.

sungjin's face was indifferent, looking down on jae, wonpil, and dowoon's faces. "hey, you guys need a hand?"

"yeah! jae's needs brian's hand!" wonpil wiggles his eyebrows and races to the doors of the building, dowoon following not far behind. jae takes sungjins extended hand and struggles to catch up to the two trouble makers.

"no! stop!" jae side tackles the two and throws them off course, but they just get up and start to race after brian once again. they drag jae towards brian, effectively shutting him up. but as they run, jae trips on a pebble, bringing all of them down. sungjin sits to the side, sighing at how awful all his friends were and heads towards the doors, wanting to catch up to brian.

"hey, sungjin hyung! wait up for us!" wonpil cries out, running towards sungjin with dowoon on his back.

"why me?" jae screeches, watching his only friends enter the building right after brian. jae, as the mess he is runs to the building, tripping several time son his way there. he opens the school doors and a look of horror spreads like wildfire across his face. 

"hey hyung," sungjin calls out, as if he weren't _snuggling_ up to _brian freaking kang_ at the moment. dowoon and wonpil are doing the same, just slightly more intense movements than what sungjin was doing. looking around at the rest of the school, jae sees faces of disgust and surprise. jae quickly goes to grab sungjins hand. this causes him to latch onto the terrifying duo who were holding onto brian. jae's on the verge of tears, pulling sungjin towards him as hard as he can. sungjins grip on dowoon and wonpil start to break, causing the three boys to cry out in pain. it wasn't good for them to be apart, seeing as they were jae's heart.

the three boy's grips fall apart and brian catches dowoon and wonpil before they fall to the ground. now instead of two people in brian's hands, it was half of a heart. a look of despair entered brian's eyes as he looked out of the closing doors that jae had just exited out of.

 

...

 

"sungjin, i'm such a chicken!" jae exclaimed, looking down at what remained of his heart, of his friends. "i hurt you, pil-ah, and dowoonie! how could i do that? all for just my crybaby. chickeny self! i never meant to hurt you guys..."

if jae wasn't crying before, he was at this point. he clutched the remaining half of his heart, head leaning on the back of the tree he was sitting by. tears rolled down his face, making his vision blurry. he whispers to himself ,"i just couldn't help myself, huh?"

jae looked over and saw a blurry figure that looked seemingly like brian kang. jae quickly closed his eyes and looked over to the other side, hiding his face. brian walked towards him slowly, not wanting to scare the boy even more.  
brian reached out for jae's hand, but jae flinched back, unsure of what to do. he slowly opened his eyes and looked towards brian, who was looking at him with a soft gaze and a small, welcoming smile. jae opened up his hands to brian, still looking unsure about the whole situation.

brian quietly wiped jae's tears, giving him a look of appreciation. brian then took jae's hands into his and showed the missing half of jae's heart, dowoon and wonpil. brian set the half heart next to its pair and cupped jae's hands squeezing their hands together. suddenly, three people appeared next to jae, all wearing various layers of surprise on their faces. they looked at brian, who was pushing himself on the ground, going to lean up against the tree next to jae.

jae looked down, shy all of a sudden. "my name's park jaehyung, but those three losers call me jae," he whispered. he looked over to his friends who all nodded and gestured to brian, who was currently smiling at him. they made kissy faces and korean hearts towards the two. jae blushed and turned towards brian, who looked like he was about to speak.

"my names kang younghyun, but most people know me as brian kang. you can call my youngk though," bri—youngk said, looking at jae with loving eyes. three boys by the names of dowoon, wonpil, and sungjin were currently fanboying and awaiting to what jae would reply back with.

"i think i'll stick with brian, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> the end that's it thanks for reading comment if you want more i love jaehyungparkian please don't kill me if you read this jae....


End file.
